


我們的未完成

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 麻袋百合向，青春校園愛情故事。（原標題：Unfinished）





	我們的未完成

一

「你是恆河裡一朵蓮花，

季雨是你向天的舒展，

白雲是你眼底的盪漾。」

望海拿著紙條，「咦？」

「我昨天寫的，幫我想第二句。」遞給她紙條的那人瞪著大眼睛看她，像好奇的貓一樣，「我想了一晚上想不出來，不知道該寫什麼。」

女孩子的笑語聲、說話聲遠遠傳來，日光在石階前面投下陰影。這陣子以來，望海午休時間總是捧著便當躲到教室附近一個僻靜角落等朝夏，但高二教室距離高三班級有段距離，所以朝夏總得匆匆吃完匆匆回去。

「我怎麼可能想出來？」望海反問。

「你不是國文小老師嗎。」

「這首詩是給我的嗎？」望海厚著臉皮又說，「那我收下囉，謝謝。」

「你幫我想出來第二句，就給你。」朝夏低頭扒完便當裡的飯。

望海還沒回應，蟬鳴聲突地嘩啦啦響起蓋過一切聲音，像是征服者的軍樂隊趾高氣昂踏進首都，夏天來了，夏天來了。畢業季要來了。

幾天前，因為望海脫口而出的一句「學姊你可不可以不要畢業」，朝夏居然就主動說以後每天中午都來找望海吃便當。「反正我已經申請到學校了，很閒，待在班上讓其他還在苦哈哈的人看見，大家心裡都不舒服。」朝夏這樣說。

「什麼叫『季雨是你向天的舒展』？」望海問。

「就是啊，」朝夏拿面紙抹抹嘴邊的油，「印度不是季風氣候嘛，它們雨季雨會下很大啊，一朵蓮花在大雨裡面卻仍然朝向天空舒展著開放，這樣不是很有意境嘛，很有那種高雅、明朗又堅毅的感覺啊。那白雲……」朝夏低頭看著石階，「是那個人的眼睛啊，像恆河一樣的眼睛，不是地理課本上那個髒兮兮的恆河喔，是像泰戈爾詩裡面那種很夢幻很聖潔的恆河，雖然我也沒讀過泰戈爾的詩但反正就是那樣子。白雲倒映在恆河的波光裡，靜靜的，很好看的樣子，好像我可以坐在岸邊只看著波光裡的白雲倒影看一整天。這句是在說那個人的眼睛。」

「那個人是誰？」望海聲音裡有種故作的明朗，她祈禱朝夏不要聽出來。

「虛構的。」

「…喔。」

朝夏把腿曲起來，拉拉百褶裙然後抱著膝蓋，她腿很長，她跟望海說過她的制服裙子都得自己去定做，不然跟學校買的一定太短。

「我不想上大學。」朝夏突然說。

「…你幹嘛啦，」望海回應道，不知道該怎麼回應的回應，「你都申請上A大了，A大欸。不然……不然你就不要畢業啊，你來我們班一起上課，坐我前面，這樣我早上打瞌睡的時候你就可以擋住。」

朝夏笑了，望海自己說得也笑了。

「我只待到畢業典禮，」朝夏突然又說，「畢業典禮那天下午我們全家要出國去玩，然後我就不會再來學校了。」

預備鈴在此刻響起，替望海掩飾鯁在喉頭的沉默。她早就知道，但她就是不想去想，原來現在這樣兩個人每天並肩坐在樓梯間吃便當的日子，是有限期的。她氣朝夏可以這麼冷靜地說出這件事。

「那我以後中午怎麼辦？」她混著鈴聲說出這句話，覺得自己像是在跟空氣撒嬌。廢話，怎麼辦，回你班上去啊，明日海跟七海已經整天在你背後「嘖嘖嘖下課十分鐘的戀愛」，乖乖回去繼續跟她們併一桌吃飯啊。

「幫我想第二句啦，Ayachan。」朝夏收拾好垃圾，「拜託你了。」

畢業典禮那天，望海沒有送花給朝夏。她問過，朝夏說自己不喜歡那東西，叫她不要亂花錢，於是她兩手空空坐在禮堂二樓，看朝夏上台領了兩個還三個獎。

進禮堂前七海問她：「欸，我們要不要在那個學姊上台的時候幫你吹口哨鼓掌尖叫？」

「你敢我就跟你絕交。」望海說。

她前一晚沒睡好，心情很糟，起床氣特別重。自從朝夏給她那首不完整的詩，她就一直在想第二句怎麼寫，每想到一個就記下來；昨晚她熬夜把十來個句子全部抄在一張卡片上，卡片很貴，正面印著朝夏喜歡的Craftholic娃娃圖案。抄完以後她哭了，因為沒有一個句子是好的，每一句她都不喜歡，她發現自己真的沒有禮物可以送，所以就急哭了。

而現在她坐在禮堂裡，有點慶幸自己的起床氣，因為氣，所以就不會想掉眼淚。白癡，做什麼呢，朝夏只是把她當個很要好的學妹而已。

但是當學妹也可以哭啊。

典禮結束，一二年級學生散去歡度她們的周末假日，望海一個人跑到三年級樓下去等。學校的這一區很安靜，空調嗡嗡聲裡充滿臨考的壓力，朝夏獨自從階梯上走下來，手中抱著一堆包得花燦燦的禮物，像是被驅逐的不合時宜的歡愉。

「你都畢業了，我還是想不出第二句。」望海說著，一邊幫朝夏拿東西。

「算了啦，」朝夏搖搖頭，「是我無聊，你不用管那個了啦。」

「我很認真的欸！」望海稍微提高聲音，她覺得有點受傷，是摻雜了好幾種不同緣由的不同受傷，每一種都很淺，但什麼都有一點。

空蕩蕩的校園裡只有兩人腳步聲。朝夏沉默了一會，又說「反正那首詩我寫不下去了，沒用的，就這樣吧。」

「沒有靈感嗎？」

「不是，」朝夏的聲音變得用力，不知是要掩蓋什麼還是要發洩什麼。「是因為我是膽小鬼。」

望海沒看見朝夏的表情，但她此刻覺得她和朝夏之間的距離好遠，她真的聽不懂朝夏在說什麼，連自己該做什麼都不知道，而朝夏完全沒有要跟她解釋的意思。她覺得自己像是小孩子聽著大人的語言，被冷落的無助。

「天天天藍……」她忍不住小小聲哼道，「叫我不想他也難……」

她不曉得朝夏還記不記得，一年多以前的校園歌唱比賽，剛上高一的她初生之犢不畏虎自己提把木吉他上台，下台以後一個高個兒大眼睛的學姊在禮堂外把她攔住，死盯著她在她面前單獨鼓了好久的掌，最後跟她說「學妹你好棒！偶像！」然後轉身走掉。傻懵了的望海只記得那人胸前別的牌子，招待組，二年七班，朝夏。

「不知情的孩子，他還要問，你的眼睛為什麼流汗……」

朝夏突然「嗚哇」一聲哭出來，引得校門口的警衛以及還沒散光的寥落攤販轉頭來看。望海嚇了一跳，不知道應該抱住人安慰還是掏衛生紙：「啊對不起對不起你不要哭啦！你不要哭啦！你哭我也想哭了啦──！」

朝夏緊緊抱著她狠狠哭了一場，女孩子的身體與重量，淡淡的汗味與淡淡的髮香，望海趁朝夏看不見的機會把頭埋在她肩窩裡死命掉眼淚。

等到朝夏終於推開她，望海眼前的就是一張哭癟了變形的臉，兩個人都笑了，邊笑邊擦眼淚。

「啊，」朝夏突然忙著從口袋裡掏手帕，亂七八糟一抹臉，「我爸的車來了。」

她把禮物還給朝夏，看朝夏走向那部白色房車開車門放東西，然後回頭跟她說「掰掰」。她揮揮手就轉身往另一個方向走，再見，再見，驪歌初動，離情轆轆，驚惜韶光匆促……

「Ayachan！」她突然聽到身後有人在喊她，「Ayachan！」

她回頭，遠遠看見朝夏的一張哭臉。

「那首詩啊，」朝夏站在轎車旁邊對著她大喊，「是給你的！我寫的是你啊！你就是那朵蓮花！」

望海還沒反應過來，只見朝夏已經開門上車，而後望海就只看得到車子遠去的背影。

二

在這間女校裡，只要是社交圈子大一點的學生，或多或少都聽過幾年前一對學姊的事。那兩人在校時就是情侶，毫不掩飾，會在校園裡牽手「打啵」不怕人撞見，甚至還會一起進更衣室不知道做什麼，經過的人聽到裡面的笑聲都要側目皺眉。據說她們曾經被叫去辦公室訓話，甚至還被逼寫了悔過書，但悔過書的內容望海聽過三個版本，所以她都不大相信這事真的發生過。

故事說到後來，她們兩人畢業後唸不同的大學，各自交到男朋友，其中一個大學畢業就結婚生子。

「跟你講，聽說她們那班的同學會尷尬得要死，」明日海這樣告訴望海，「其中一個來另外一個就不會來，然後到場的還要刻意在來的那個人面前避開關於另一個人的話題，聽說兩三年以後她們就不開一整班的同學會了，因為不想邀請她們兩個，誰邀請誰得罪人。」

「你從哪聽來的啊？為什麼知道得這麼清楚？」望海斜眼看她，一臉狐疑。

「FM77.3。」

「…拜託，那傢伙到底是卡漫社還八卦社？」

「我們學校沒有後者。」

「才怪，我們學校最興盛的就是後者，」望海嘆氣，「根本全民入社。」

明日海趴到桌上嘟囔，「喂，高三生很苦啊，沒有八卦調劑根本活不下去。」

望海搖頭翻開題庫，下午要考數學。

明日海突然又說：「773說她猜你會填A大。」

「……」望海假裝沒聽見。

「因為那個學姊在那裡。」

望海沒有回應。

「說不定她已經有男朋友了。」明日海心不在焉地說，從抽屜翻出課本與筆開始皺眉頭。「完蛋，我橢圓的公式永遠背不起來。」

三

望海沒上A大，她和明日海一起進了T大，全班唯二的T大生。

某一天她在明日海宿舍混到三更半夜，晚上兩個人擠一張床，她終於忍不住把一整個高三都藏在心底的秘密吐露出來，還把紙條拿給明日海看。

「三行字就把你追到手啦？」明日海說。

望海劈手把紙條奪回來。

「…欸不要生氣啦，你生氣了喔？」明日海推推她，「去A大找她啊，我陪你去。」

「不要啦！」望海壓低聲音，怕吵到明日海其他室友。「你神經病。」

「說不定她已經有男朋友了。」明日海又說。

望海沒講話，張著眼睛看頭頂上的蚊帳花樣，她沒有眼角一酸的感覺。

「所以說，你不去找她怎麼會知道。」明日海下結論，「不然我去幫你問嘛，看有沒有人認識她。」

望海沉默了好半天才說「…不要啦。」

她一直記得那兩個學姊的故事。

女校生的戀愛其實很簡單，校隊、樂隊、甚至就只是班上體育好或領導能力好的同學，可以送卡片送花，甚至是互相叫老公老婆，可以只是朋友，也可以合法地藏著一絲依賴或被依賴、寵愛或被寵愛的甜美。女孩子就是這樣，天經地義地認為自己擁有這種自由，那兩個學姊大概也是，恣意而不受限地進行一場名為戀愛甚至是性愛的實驗，但真真假假到最後，或許兩人都早已明白只是不願收斂，明白這只是一場玩大了而有些難以收拾的實驗而已。

明日海跟她說，去吧，一起去A大，如果被拒絕了我就讓你趴在我肩膀上哭。

望海不是害怕被拒絕。

她最恐懼的是朝夏會大方地說，對啊，我高中的時候喜歡你喔，是真的那種喜歡。然後她發現這對朝夏而言也只是女校歲月裡風輕雲淡的一筆，就像對著女籃隊長尖叫的小學妹一樣，就像放學時摟摟抱抱出校門的老公老婆一樣，都只是活在同性世界的青春歲月無可怪的往事。

因為那不是，至少對望海來說那絕對不是。如果你寫詩給一個女孩子，告訴她她是你心底一朵蓮花，你又怎麼可以……

「沒差啦，」她告訴明日海，「反正她可能已經變得我都認不出來了。」

四

從那之後明日海還是偶爾會遊說她兩句，校園裡偶爾會有這個那個社團擺起攤位舉辦什麼「鮮花傳情」「金莎傳情」，明日海也會跟她說「去去去，買一朵送去A大。」

「算了啦，」望海總是回答，「你無聊。」

大一上學期眼看過了一半，兩人初次面對「由你玩四年」之下的期中考壓力，她和明日海都長出人生第一對黑眼圈。「我錯了，我不應該因為龍教授長得可愛就選她的微積分，」明日海趴在圖書室桌上低聲對她說，「聽說她是個大刀啊，我死定了。」

「每年忌日我去幫你上香。」望海回答。

「幫我照顧我家阿貓。」明日海長嘆，「鍋巴減肥成功日，家祭毋忘告乃翁。」

望海拿筆記本比出一個要揍她的姿勢。

「欸，我禮拜六早上考完最後一科，」明日海突然說，「下午陪我去逛街，老子要狂歡。」

「好啊。」望海爽快答應。

幾天後，望海懷著一顆解脫期中地獄的輕快心靈抵達約定地點，比說好的一點半還提早十幾分鐘。「唉呀，」她看了看錶自言自語，放眼望去周圍可坐的位子不少，但大多都已被佔據，她好不容易才在角落找到放屁股的地方。附近某個中學的學生占滿一區吵吵鬧鬧，有個女生抱著一大束白百合低頭發呆，還有幾個打扮得奇形怪狀的人坐著聊天，其中一個背後還拖著條尾巴。或許是附近有活動吧，望海心想等會要跟明日海說，說不定她們能巧遇七海呢。

一點半，明日海沒出現，望海的手機卻響起。她拿起查看，發現是明日海傳來一串好幾封訊息：

**親愛的Daimon，對不起囉，先說如果你想殺人的話請拿刀去U大，這整件事情全部是773的主意，連文案都是她寫的，我只負責跑腿而已，冤有頭債有主。**

「什麼意思……」望海一頭霧水的看下去。

**期中考前我們用你的名字買「鮮花傳情」送去A大，然後附了一封信。**

望海全身的血液似乎都停止運行。

**以下是773的大作，長這樣：**

**朝夏學姊：**

**我是望海，不知道你還記不記得我，那個你送過一首沒寫完的三行詩的人。我還在想第二句，就連畢業後我也都一直都很認真在想，但始終想不出來。**

**你好嗎？不知道你畢業以後怎麼樣了，不知道你的大學生活快不快樂。對不起，其實我不是只想問候你，我是想要跟你說我喜歡你，高中的時候就喜歡你，到現在還是喜歡你。**

**我想要繼續往前走，但我不知道我該走到哪裡去。我害怕打擾你的生活，也不想給你製造困擾，但高中認識你是我人生一段非常美好的時光，希望那對你來說也是一樣。你願意和我見一面嗎？如果你已經有自己的生活，請你帶著有顏色的花來，這樣我就能放下過去的牽絆，也讓我可以祝福你的未來，不論我們以後還能不能成為朋友。**

**如果你也有和我一樣的心情，請你帶白色的花來。**

**X月X日下午一點半，在……**

望海覺得自己的臉整個燒起來，她不敢動，不敢抬頭，那個抱著白百合的女生就坐在她斜對面，隔著一條寬闊的步行街道。

她看到我了嗎？她看到我了吧，一定看到我了，那為什麼沒有反應？所以那個不是她吧，她沒有來吧。是啊，她一定沒有來，不可能來的，算了。

望海說服自己般地僵硬抬起頭，卻正好與斜對面的女生四目對望，被白百合與齊瀏海遮蓋的大眼睛。

你變了，變得我都認不出來了。你頭髮變好長，你有化妝，你穿了長裙，你變得好漂亮，你在笑，猶豫的笑，害怕受傷的笑，你不是一個會猶豫會怕受傷的人，你隨隨便便就把一個不認識的學妹攔下來對她鼓掌，後來你寫了一首沒寫完的詩給那個學妹，你害她後來一直都在想你……

她不知道是誰先走向誰，沒有心思去算碰頭的距離；她心裡有好多話想說，不知從何說起，千言萬語。因此她不知道為什麼自己會指著百合花開口說出最蠢的一句話：

「我不是蓮花嗎？」

「我不可能帶蓮花來啊……」朝夏說，然後突然笑得前仰後合，「你──噗哈哈哈，你清香白蓮素還真嗎？」

哀哉，天底下有比這更沒情調的重逢嗎？

朝夏笑著把好大一束白百合塞到她懷裡，望海接過，撲面而來的香氣充塞世界，於是她也笑了。

後記

「……Daimon到底在幹嘛啦？笑屁啊笑！人家花都給你了你就會笑！白癡啊！站在那幹什麼？還講話！啵她啊！啵她！親嘴！親下去啊KISS！老娘廢掉期中報告幫你寫情書就是為了看你們啵啊！快點啵給我看！」

「你現在很像『康熙來了』的小S你知道嗎？」明日海嘆氣。

「老實說我覺得我有明星臉。」七海比了個pose。

「等一下被發現就不要指望我救你。」

「沒問題的，只要我逃得夠快，她就一定會先宰了你。」七海拍拍明日海肩膀，「U大離你們那邊太遠，搭車還得換線再轉公車，她又不會騎機車……」

「她們啵了。」

七海定格，瞬間轉頭，然後發出土撥鼠尖叫一般的聲音。

「在你剛才轉頭跟我講話的時候。」

七海再度定格。

「啊，她們好像要走了。」明日海拍拍七海肩膀。「你可以去請求她們再啵一次給你看，但Daimon可能會先宰了你。」


End file.
